Forgetting the Black Cat 2
by amg17
Summary: The Sequel to Forgetting the Black Cat
1. Chapter 1 You've got Mail

_Alright this is the, I guess, sequel to Forgetting the Black Cat. Hope you enjoy this as much as the first but I won't promise since there aren't too many sequels that are as good as the original. Also let me apologize now, but my updating process will be slow because I'm graduating this year and having to deal with going to college, so please be patient. Thanks and Enjoy!_

* * *

Introduction

…_it had been a few years since I had been kidnapped by Easter and having my memory tampered with. Even after breaking away and regaining all my memories Easter suddenly left me be…until now…_

Chapter 1: You've got Mail

"I'm leaving!" Amu called out as she ran out the door.

She pushed a piece of her pink hair out of her face as she smiled and looked up at the boy leaning against the post on her porch. Ikuto smiled back as he pushed off the post and stuck out a gentle hand to her. Ahe looked down at it, taking it firmly in her own as he led her away. They walked side by side down the sidewalk, hand in hand, and with Amu leaning slightly on Ikuto's arm.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked her.

"Shouldn't you be going to your class today? You shouldn't skip college whenever you feel like it," she scolded him.

"So you don't like it whenever I come and spend time with you?" Ikuto teased her as he looked down at her with his beautiful dark blue eyes.

Amu blushed slightly, avoiding his gaze as she replied, "No, actually I enjoy it, but! But, I also have summer homework I need to finish before I start middle school again. I mean, even with me being sixteen and you being twenty-one, we are both still in school. We have duties we have to fulfill, especially since my parents are letting me date a twenty-one year old as long as I keep up with school. Remember?"

"Yes, yes I remember. Your parents setup so many rules for us that I can't take it. Hurry up and grow up already so we can't be separated anymore!" Ikuto groaned jokingly as he placed a light kiss on top of her head.

The two of them walked further and further with no destination in mind, but it didn't really matter since they only paid attention to one another. They were in their own world, blissfully ignorant to those who watched them from the shadows.

"I'm home!" Amu called as she walked in through the front door.

"Welcome home Amu-chan!" the Hinamori family called in unison.

Amu's mother popped from around the corner to ask, "Will Ikuto-kun be staying for dinner?"

"No he will not!" Amu's father called from the kitchen.

Amu's mother looked over her shoulder with a glare before turning back to Ikuto as he chuckled and replied, "No, it's alright Mrs. Hinamori. I have to go see my sister anyways. See you later Amu."

Amu waved him goodbye before placing a quick kiss on his cheek. Amu's father called from the kitchen saying something about seeing that, but Amu ignored him as she closed the door behind Ikuto. She followed her mother to the table to eat dinner with her family, welcomed by the smiling faces of her father and little sister.

After dinner Amu went upstairs to take a shower and to get ready for bed. After drying her hair and brushing it out she sat down in front of the new computer her parents had bought her. Lately she would chat online with her friend Nagihiko who had left, once again, overseas for dance. After that she would usually check her email and then be off to bed. After pulling up her inbox she noticed she had one new email from an unknown email address.

After opening the email she read it out loud, "Dear, Ms. Hinamori, we would like to congratulate you on your wonderful life…We would also like to ask you how have you been these past few years since we last saw you? Do you remember a boy named Souta? Well you may see him soon so please look forward to that. Just wanted to keep in touch, no need to reply."

Amu stood up quickly, knocking her chair over with a loud bam. As she turned and picked the chair up she glanced at the screen where the mail was still open. It gave her the chills thinking about who sent it, and she was sure she knew who would send such a thing. After deleting the mail she rushed into bed, pulling her covers over her head in an almost protective manner. Though she knew they wouldn't come busting into her room, she still felt unsafe and unsure about tomorrow. _Definitely, I'll tell Ikuto and the others about that email and hopefully they'll help watch out for Easter_ Amu thought to herself before falling asleep…

That night Amu had a strange dream. She had woken up when the sudden sound of her sliding door closed. She sat up in bed and saw Souta standing before her in his old and familiar Ring Leader outfit. He silently walked over to her bed, extending a hand out to her and giving her a soft encouraging smile. Amu went along with it as she placed her hand in his, feeling him enclose his fingers around her hand. Then he pulled her out of bed and towards her balcony.

"Souta? Where are we going?" She asked.

"…Amu…" was all Souta whispered before pulling her into an embrace.

She didn't struggle, but was more confused as to where this dream was leading. Then after about a minute Souta released her, pushing her back a bit.

"Remember, you'll be seeing me soon, so look forward to that…" Souta told her before disappearing into the night.

Amu watched as he ran away, only whispering to herself, "Souta?"

Then she felt her eyes get very heavy and so she strode back over to her bed and laid back down, falling back to sleep.

Amu woke with a sudden jerk as she sat up in bed. She looked around her sunlit room wondering if last night was really a dream. She looked over at her clock and seeing what time it was, she hurriedly got out of bed and got ready for school. As she looked at herself in the mirror, fixing stray hairs and such, she stopped to stare at her hand. She looked down at it, flexing it as she remembered how real Souta's hand felt around her own. After she patted her face to wake herself up more she headed downstairs and out the door towards school. Walking down the street she glanced at the smaller children rushing to school as well, making her smile as she remembered how she used to rush to school to meet up with her friends. Speaking of friends, as she neared the school she saw a familiar small blond walking ahead of her.

"Rima!" Amu called out.

Rima turned around and smiled at her as she waved at her and yelled back, "Hurry up Amu, you'll be late!"

She sprinted to catch up and slowed to a walk once she had caught up with Rima. Rima smiled at her, but this time around she didn't need to look up since she had grown as tall as Amu over those few years. Her hair was still long and beautiful as well as her new womanly shaping figure, but her personality hadn't changed much. Amu looked at the green form of their old red skirts from Elementary school and began to think about how everything reminded her of the past lately.

"So, Amu, are we eating with Soma-kun and Hotori-kun today as well?" Rima asked in her same soft whispering voice.

"Hmm? Might as well although those girls, those ones that are always around them, might glare at us again. Though they shouldn't worry since they all know we are just good friends," Amu replied as she laughed slightly at the mention of the other girls.

"Amu!" three little voices yelled from behind them.

She turned around and laughed as she saw her shugo charas flying as fast as they could to catch up with her.

"It's not funny, Amu-chan!" Ran, the pink one, whined.

"Why did you leave us behind?!" Miki, the blue one, demanded to know.

"How cruel-desu!" Su, the green one, frowned.

"Sorry guys I was in such a hurry that I forgot to wait for you. Forgive me ok?" Amu apologized as she placed her hands together and did a slight bow to them.

When Amu looked up all of her shugo charas were just smiling at her. Amu smiled back before turning to Rima and motioning for them to get going again. Both girls went back to talking to each other, walking alongside each other as they went to the same classroom. After arriving and taking their seats, Amu and Rima waited as they always did for lunch to come. When it finally came they gathered their lunchboxes and headed to the old greenhouse where Tadase and Kukai were at usually. Upon arriving they saw the two boys talking quietly to one another.

"Hey guys! What are you whispering about?!" Amu yelled as she walked over to them.

"Amu-chan!" Tadase turned and smiled at her.

"Yo! We were just talking about how Tadase should just whisk you away while cat boy isn't around," Kukai joked as he wrapped an arm around Tadase's neck and pulled him close.

"No! Soma-kun, please don't tell her such weird things!" the younger boy pleaded.

The small, long blonde headed boy pushed the bigger, green eyed and brown haired boy away. Kukai's toned muscles from playing many sports came in handy as his hold on Tadase wasn't fazed. Kukai laughed at Tadase's failed attempts before letting go and smiling over at the girls.

He winked at them both and teased them by saying, "So how about you two forget your boyfriends and join us for some fun tonight?"

"What about your girlfriend, Utau?" Rima coldly reminded him.

"Ikuto will be so pissed off if he heard you talking like this about me and his little sister," Amu warned him as she and Rima blew him off and sat down at the table with the boys.

"You know I joke right? Don't tell Utau about it ok?!" Kukai laughed nervously as he smiled over at Amu.

She smiled back as she turned her attention to her lunch and uttering just loud enough for Kukai to hear, "Alright, I'll be sure to not tell her it was a joke right?"

"Amu!" he groaned as everyone laughed at him.

As they talked and ate their lunches together Amu finally gathered the courage to mention her dream from last night.

"Umm…I have something I want your opinions on," Amu interrupted.

The others looked at her and listened as she went on, "You see, I had this dream last night about a boy. He came into my room and tried to take me away, but then he stopped mid-way and instead hugged me before disappearing. What do you think that means in a dream?"

"Was the boy Ikuto or someone else?" Tadase asked.

Amu turned slightly away as her face felt hot as she answered, "No, it was some other boy."

"Maybe it means you want someone besides your current boy…ooh maybe there's trouble in paradise," Kukai teased Amu before adding, "Just kidding I'm sure it just means something like you'll meet this person and they'll sweep you off your feet or something. Or maybe even your destined person."

"Swept off my feet? Destined person?!" Amu exclaimed as she thought that it couldn't be Souta…definitely not Souta.

"It as just a dream Amu. Nothing more than that," Rima reassured her as she went back to finishing her lunch.

"Yeah…I guess you're right. It was just a dream…" Amu repeated to herself, saying it almost like as though it were some kind of spell to help her forget about it.

"Ikuto?" Amu asked as she looked up into Ikuto's face, shifting her body on the couch.

He looked down at her, his arm around her shoulder as he asked, "Hm? What's wrong? Do you not like this movie?"

"Um, no it's not that. I wanted to tell you something…" she hesitantly spoke up.

"Alright? Tell away," Ikuto reassured her as they shifted on the couch.

"I got a strange email yesterday from an unknown sender. They were asking me a bunch of questions and then they even mentioned…" Amu trailed off.

"Go on…who did they mention?" Ikuto urged her along.

She nodded her head as she took a gulp and finished, "They mentioned Souta…I think the sender was Easter."

Ikuto looked at her with a shocked expression before hugging her and saying, "I won't let them hurt ever again remember? I promise!"

"Ikuto…" Amu smiled as she snuggled closely to him.

Amu felt her eyes grow heavier and soon she had fallen asleep in his reassuring arms. Ikuto stroked her long pink hair comfortingly before scooping her up and taking her upstairs. After laying her down on her bed he silently crept out, not wanting to wake her up. Even though her parents weren't home at the moment he made sure to lock the door downstairs before jumping off her balcony as he had done before. As he walked down the street, his hands stuck inside his pockets, he suddenly caught a glimpse of a black car speeding down the street. Ikuto glanced back, feeling compelled to look back at the car and saw it heading down the street. As soon as he faced forward again the black car slowed to a stop in front of Amu's house. Two men in black suits got out of the car, one heading around to open the car door for someone. Souta scooted out of the car and then turned to face the car, bowing slightly to the person still in the car.

"Do not fail to get her this time. There is no third chance," the menacing voice warned Souta.

"Yes sir. I will not fail this time." Souta replied before turning around and heading towards Amu's house…

* * *

_So there it was. Please leave a review so I know what you think. Also I need help with something, I need a new title for this story besides it being Forgetting the Black Cat 2. Whoever can come up with the best title I will use it unless no one comes up with one I like and then I guess I will come up with one. Anyways, thanks and see ya in chapter 2!_


	2. Chapter 2 Mirror Image

_Alright, let me apologize for such the long hiatus. I was busy with end of the year stuff for school now that I've finally graduated from high school. Also, soon after graduating I had to go to Hawaii for a trip and wasn't allowed to bring my laptop with me so I couldn't start writing again until recently. Now that I'm done with the explanation, please enjoy this new chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 2: Mirror Image

Amu stirred when she heard someone whispering her name into her ear. A smile appeared on her face as she used a hand to brush away the sound near her sensitive ear. When she felt a tight grip on her hand her eyes shot open and darted to look who had her hand. She quickly sat up and tried to back away when she saw Souta leaning over her bed towards her.

"Souta? Is this another dream?" Amu asked herself as she looked around her room.

"…I don't know what you mean…just take my hand Amu," Souta told her in his older more mature voice.

She tried to look him over, but it was too dark in her room to see him completely so all she said was, "You've gotten bigger haven't you?"

"…yes and you're becoming a woman…that's what happens when time goes by…" Souta emotionlessly told her before snatching her out of bed.

Amu was taken back as he held her princess style and walked to the balcony. She could tell that he had become stronger as she felt his muscled arms easily hold her. Once onto the balcony she looked up into his face and saw that he was wearing his old white smiling mask. It made Amu feel uncomfortable as she looked into his face looking for some sign of emotion. After he leapt from the balcony and landed onto the sidewalk Amu finally had the courage to speak.

"Um, Souta? Where are you taking me?" she asked as she looked away.

Amu's eyes grew wide in terror as she noticed the men in black suits walking towards her. As Amu tried to struggle and scream, her mouth was covered with a soaked cloth. Her eyes felt heavier and heavier as she drifted back to sleep in Souta's arms. Then he walked her over to the car, gently placing her down on the seat and waiting for the man inside to speak.

"Good job Souta. You've done well, now help miss Hinamori's double back into the room," the man's voice told him.

"Yes Sir," Souta politely obliged as he extended his hand out to the car.

A small hand came out of the darkness as it used Souta's hand to help the rest of itself out. Another pink haired girl who looked just like Amu stepped out of the car, but there was something definitely different about this one. She had a sinister smile and lowered eyes that definitely gave off the feeling of an evil twin sister. Souta scooped the girl up and jumped back onto Amu's balcony where he placed the girl back down on her feet.

She brushed herself off and turned to open the door, as it slid open Souta spoke up, "Excuse me, but I know that you look like her, but what about her shugo charas?"

The girl turned around and looked at him through lowered eyes as she smiled and responded, "This is my specialty and the reason I was hired in the first place. I can take any form with the help of my shugo chara and my shugo chara can take any form as well…if that isn't enough of a hint for you."

Souta was shocked, seeing such a side coming from someone who looked exactly like Amu. It was hard to swallow such a thing as the girl left him to take Amu's spot in bed. He quickly turned away to jump back down onto the ground where the cars waited for him patiently. He slid into the car where Amu was unconscious, leaning her head up against the glass window. He frowned as he adjusted her body so that her head leaned against his shoulder. After that the car drove away, leaving no evidence or no trace of what had happened.

Amu awoke in a familiar blank room on a familiar uncomfortable bed. She sat up and saw that it was indeed a familiar room that had belonged to her when she stayed with Easter. She felt light headed as she scooted to the edge of the bed and placed her feet on the floor. As she stood up she felt like her legs were about give under her so she grabbed out for the metal bed post. Once she balanced herself she looked around the room and felt an overwhelming feeling of hopelessness. It felt too real to be a dream, but she wished with all her heart that she would wake up soon.

"Why? W-W-Why?!" Amu cried out as her eyes started to fill with tears "Why me?! Why won't you let me be?!"

As she cried she hadn't noticed that the door had opened up and Souta and an older man stood watching her.

"You ask why?" the older man responded, frightening Amu and causing her to turn around quickly.

"Who are you?" she asked as she backed up a step.

"…you have many questions. First of all, knowing who I am is of no importance to you because we will hardly ever meet. Although I will tell you that I am the man who will be giving you orders. Now, about not leaving you alone, well we can't leave you alone because you're special. You should already know that, and Easter is always interested in those who are…special. Especially if we can use it for gain," the man explained to her.

"You're despicable!" Amu screamed at the man as she made a dash towards the door.

She was stopped when a pair of familiar black suit men appeared from behind the man and grabbed her. They drug her back into the room, casually tossing her back onto her bed like some ragdoll.

"Now just settle down and be cooperative. You'll be here for a long time this time, since no one is even going to know you're gone," the man told her as he left, chuckling deeply.

Amu was confused as she asked, "What did he mean no one will miss me?"

Rima saw the familiar back of her pink haired friend as she walked in front of her.

"Amu!" she called out as she ran towards her.

Amu turned around slowly as she smiled back at Rima and waited for her to catch up. As Rima neared her she felt like she saw someone else standing there for a split second, but then when she blinked it was back to Amu.

"Running late, Rima?" Amu chuckled lightly as she continued to walk with Rima by her side.

Rima just smiled and nodded her head as she walked beside Amu. She occasionally looked over at her to see if she ever saw what she saw earlier. After a few looks she saw no difference and shook it off as her mind playing tricks on her. Rima rubbed her eyes as the two of them walked towards the school. After reaching school they went to their class and the day went by as normal, no one wiser about what was really going on.

"Rima, I'll be back. Just going to the little girl's room," Amu told her as she excused herself during their break.

Rima nodded her head as she went ahead to the lunch room where Tadase and Kukai waited for them. Amu, on the other hand, headed to the bathroom, locking the door after her so no one could come in. She strode over to the mirror, smiling slyly into it.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall. No one can tell after all," Amu joked as she reached out to her face.

She grabbed at it, pulling it off like a mask and when it came off she changed. Her pink hair was black, her yellow eyes became blue, and her face was her own. Then she looked down at the mask with a smile on her face as it morphed and changed into a cute shugo chara. It wore a reflective dress that shone brightly as the bathroom lights shined on them. It also had long white hair and carried a tiny mirror in its hands. The tiny shugo chara tilted its porcelain face up towards the girl, her eyes closed, and her small mouth slightly opened and smiling.

"Why did you take me off? Are you done with your job?" the tiny shugo chara asked in a whispery voice.

"No, the job isn't done. I just wanted a little time as myself, that's all," the girl explained as she walked past the shugo chara and up to the sink to run the water, wetting her hands, before cooling off her face.

The shugo chara turned around and floated over to the girl's side and turned her mirror to face the girl, "We should get back to work…"

The girl let out a sigh as turned to face the shugo chara and said aloud, "Mirror, Mirror, Mira!"

The shugo chara began to melt, then formed around the girl's face, and after a flash of light, Amu was standing there again. She ran her fingers through her pink hair before heading out of the bathroom. She smiled slightly as she walked back towards the lunch room. Pushing the doors open she strode past the tables, taking a seat next to Rima. She rested her head on top of her hands, tilting it slightly as she smiled at Kukai and Tadase. The boys were taken back as they stared from Amu to each other and then at Rima.

"Uh, so as we were saying, Utau really wants to go shopping, but she also wants to bring her brother along. It makes me mad when her brother complex pops up here and there, it always messes up our date plans. Don't you guys feel sorry for me? I mean, what should I do about it?" Kukai ranted to his friends.

Amu laughed and the others turned to her as she said, "Don't worry about that, I'll have Ikuto busy with me. I won't give Utau any time to get between us."

The others stared in confusion at the suddenly cold and darker atmosphere resonating from Amu. Before anyone could say anything else, the bell rang telling everyone to go back to class. Amu stood up quickly and rushed out the door and back to class. Rima ran after her and once she caught up to her she watched as Amu gathered her things and walked off again.

Rima ran after her, grabbing her by the arm and demanding, "Where do you think you're going?! We have class or did you forget?!"

Amu shook Rima off as she replied, "I'm not feeling well so I'm leaving. Tell the teacher I left sick."

Rima stood back as she hesitantly let her walk away from her and the school.

Amu hurriedly ran up to her room, laying down on the bed and closing her eyes. _I can't take this much chara change in one day, this is so much, I wonder if I could keep this up for as long as they want me to? _Amu thought to herself. Suddenly she sat up when she heard a small thump come from the balcony. Ikuto, with his cat ears perked, waved at her with a smile on his face. She got up and walked over to the balcony, sliding the door open and turning around just as quick. He snuck up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his head gently on her shoulder.

"Amu, did you sleep well? You're home early from school, you're not getting sick are you?" Ikuto asked in a concerned tone.

Amu smiled as she turned around to face to face him, but then she was suddenly thrown onto the bed with Ikuto pinning her down. Amu looked up into Ikuto's face and saw that he looked angry with her.

"What's the matter Ikuto? This isn't like you…" Amu asked him as her cheeks began to grow hot.

"…where is Amu? The real Amu? What have you done with her?!" Ikuto demanded to know as he glared down at the girl.

"What? Have you lost it? I am Amu! Are you delusional?!" Amu began to shout back as she tried to fight back.

"Don't lie to me! I can smell that other shugo chara on your face. Even Yoru told me he felt a different shugo chara hanging around here. Now, tell me, where is the real Amu?!" Ikuto yelled as he tightened his grip.

Then Amu fell silent before breaking out in a hysterical laughter and replying, "So you figured it out that fast? Well that's too bad cause I wanted to do all sorts of things with you! Ha-Ha! Too bad no one will believe your story! Only you weren't fooled, but everyone else has fallen for it."

Then she took a pause to look at Ikuto's stricken face before continuing, "Now consider your relationship with Hinamori Amu over…"

"Why you-!" Ikuto started before Amu started to scream out for her parents.

Ikuto jumped off her as her parents came running into the room, "What's wrong Amu?!"

Amu ran to them sobbing, "When I told Ikuto I didn't want to see him anymore he pinned me to the bed and-"

As Amu sobbed her fake tears into her mother's arms, her father yelled and pointed at Ikuto, "Get out of my house or I'll call the police! Never step foot here again or next time I won't go easy on you!"

Ikuto was taken aback by the sudden turn of events and quickly sprinted out the door and out of the house. Meanwhile, the fake Amu smiled slyly to herself knowing that this assignment was going all according to plan…

* * *

_Alright, sorry if that wasn't worth that long wait, but if it was then I'm so glad (^~^) Look forward to the next chapter and thanks for continuing to read my stories. I appreciate it and don't forget to leave a review. Thanks again!_


End file.
